


Agent Krystal

by Krystalstar22



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 21,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prequel to the fan fiction Captain Criminal Minds. Its the story of Krystal between the years 1943 and the time she finds bucky. Her many adventures will be chronicled here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was falling like tears outside Krystal's room, and she got up to pull the blinds to soften the noise. All her senses were heightened now that she carried Bucky's child, and she just couldn't take the drum of the rain on her balcony any longer. "Steve you punk, what were you thinking getting yourself killed?" she muttered softly to herself, getting back into bed. The closer she got to her due date, the tireder she became. 

Krystal pulled a sketchbook from her bedside table, beginning to draw something. She sighed softly as she started with the eyes. This was what she always drew first, feeling that they are the windows into the soul. She drew what she knew in her heart might never come to pass. Her fiancée Bucky, herself and their child. She wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl, and she didn't want to know yet. She wanted to be surprised, just like she would have been if Bucky were there with her. 

Many weeks passed like this, Krystal simply relaxing, drawing, painting or playing the guitar and piano. It was to an empty, sad apartment she did this though, only the child inside her able to listen. It would sometimes kick along to the beat of the sad love song its mother played. Life had lost all its vigor without the man she loved by her side. Little did she know at the time that she would see Bucky and Steve again. 

Despite being without Bucky, the pregnancy went by very fast, and before Krystal knew it, she was picking out names. "Well, Rebecca Serenity for a girl, after our sisters. For a boy, its no question. James Buchanan Barnes Jr." she quipped to herself as she rubbed her swollen belly, listening to Bucky's favorite album on the player. She missed him terribly, but she knew that somehow he'd find a way back to her. He had the last time, why would this time be any different? She just hoped it wouldn't take 4 centuries to do it this time.

The day was June 10th, 1943. Krystal had been feeling especially sick today, so she decided to drop in on her doctor. She could feel the contractions getting closer together as she walked into the front door of the hospital, but she dismissed it. She wasn't due for another week. The baby had other plans though. She hollerd in pain, and then passed out, nurses running to her aid.

It was then, after 4 hours of cursing in 6 different languages and screaming for Bucky that the nurses handed Krystal her beautiful son. She was all sweaty and tired, but she grinned wider than she ever had, holding the small boy close. "My little James... If only your father were here to see this.."


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal smiled as she held her son. He had grown so much in just the last few days. He grinned toothlessly back at her, giggling happily as she carried him around the apartment. She kissed his head. "My sweet little boy. You're gonna be just like your daddy someday, I just know it." She kissed his head again, singing along softly to some soft jazz music playing on the radio. 

JJ giggled, holding on to his mother and watching as she made herself a cup of tea one handed. It was fascinating to him to see her work, despite only being about 2 weeks old. He was smarter than he looked though, a genius, though he didn't know how to show it. He knew she would love him no matter what, but he wanted to show off a bit for his beautiful mother. It was every bit like his father, who had always tried to impress her even if she already loved him.  
Its now been 6 months since JJ wss born, and Krystal couldn't be happier. He helped heal the the hole in her heart Bucky left when he died. She was happily sipping a cup of tea and reading a magazine as her son played with his Buckybear when she heard a happy giggle coming from him. 

JJ had been crawling for the past few weeks, but what Krystal saw next shocked her. He got up on his two little legs and walked to her, hands outstreched to be picked up. She grinned excitedly as she watched him, setting down her magazine to snap a few photos. When he got to her, she set the camera down, picking him right up. "That was so amazing! Mommy's so proud!" she said as she cuddled him close, wishing his father had been there to see this.

Later that day, while JJ lay in his bassinet cooing, something else came out. "Mama! Mama!" It wasn't particularly loud, but it was just enough for Krystal to hear as she came in to feed him. She picked him up happily, hugging him close.

"That's right my dear, I'm your mama!" she told him excitedly, bouncing him up and down a few times before removing her shirt to feed him. She could always tell when he is hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

The years had passed by like lightning, and before Krystal knew it, she was getting JJ ready for the first day of school. "Mommy, what if they don't like me?" he asked, his grey blue eyes full of fear. He had no real way of explaining his royal blue hair to the other kids, and he worried they wouldn't like him for it. Little did he know he possessed his father's gift of charming just about anyone. 

"You'll be just fine. Remember what I told you, my sweet boy?" she asked, fixing the coller on his uniform shirt. She was sending him to the same private school that Bucky had always dreamed of sending his kids to. She hoped that wherever he was, he was looking down and smiling. 

JJ rubbed his eyes, looking up at his beautiful mother as she knelt down to him. "You're sure its gonna be okay, mommy?" He was still unsure, but would trust his mother 100%. She had never once steered him wrong in all his life so far. 

Krystal smiled softly, kissing his little blue haired head. "Everything will be just fine, iubitel. Now run along. Your teacher is waiting!" She smiled as she watched him run off, snapping a photo for his album. Things were gonna be okay.   
Once JJ was safe in school, Krystal drove off to her work at the SSR. She and Peggy Carter had become good friends, and she was the only thing the woman had to look forward to at that job. "Would you be a doll and get me a cup of coffee?" her boss would ask, and she would just nod, doing as asked. She wanted to punch in their faces most of the time, but she remained nuetral. A good queen looked at something from every angle, even if it were a misogynistic one. 

When all the work was done, she went and got her son from school, grinning as she saw he had already made some friends. "See? Everything worked out, just like I said, didn't it?" she asked with a chuckle, hugging him closely before helping him into the car.   
Later that night, once JJ was asleep in his bed, the phone wrang. It was peggy. "A mission? I'm in. meet you there." she promised, getting into something that wouldn't attract to much attension. She needed to stay as inconspicuous as possible if she and Peggy were gonna pull this off. 

In a quick flash of light, she was right next to her best friend, acting innocent. "We're sorry. We just got separated from our friends and got lost" she flawlessly lied to the man before she knocked him out with a punch. This was gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Krystal had her swords out, fighting against a man twice her size as Peggy fought another goon next to her. "You ready for this, Peg?" she asked with a smirk, knocking the guy out with one more kick to his fat head. He fell to the ground with a large thud, and more guys came, some toting tommy guns. Krystal rolled her eyes. They didn't know what they were in for. 

Peggy smirked slightly at Krystal, knocking her guy out as well. "Ready as i'll ever be, kit" she admitted with a smile, the two of them charging at and knocking out man by man until it came to the man gaurding the vault. Inside that vault was the thing they needed, and they were poised to get it.   
Peggy smoke bombed the kid as he gaurded the material, making him pass out. She went in first, as Krystal kept lookout for more guys. Everything was going smoothly until a big guy in a gas mask appeared, overpowering peggy. 

Krystal smirked, kicking the man off of peggy. "Why don't you pick up on sombody your own size?" She asked, smirking as she knocked him out with just a few kicks. Years of experience had made her practically unbeatable in the mixed martial arts. 

"Wow, that was a workout. Shall we go then Peg?" Krystal asked, putting a soft hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, healing her face from the few blows she'd sustained. She knew that despite Peggy wanting to be in the field, she still valued her appearence.   
The next day after Krystal had dropped JJ off at school and come into work, their boss came over to their desks. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking annoyed.

Peggy let out a soft breath as she looked their boss in the eye. "I was just about to start on these codes with Krystal." She gave no fucks about his opinion, but what he said next hurt. 

"Don't be cute. You two took a mission last night!" he looked enraged, but the two women remained cool.

Krystal spoke next. "It was time sensitive, Sir. We were only doing what we thought was right." Her words were as cordial as her face, though she wished to bash his head in like she'd done to other men the night before. 

Now the man was raving mad. "What you thought was right?! We all know the real reason you two are here. You were greiving so they put you here to feel needed. Captain america's girlfriend and Sgt Barnes's fiancee!" 

That was when the phone rang, and Krystal rolled her eyes, watching him leave. Director Stark was on the phone. "Agent, this is Howard. I want you to go tell Agents Krystal and Carter that I want them in washington. They're going to run SHIELD with me."


	5. Chapter 5

JJ didn't take long to get through school. once he learned something, it stayed there, and he thirsted for knowlege. By his 10th birthday, he was already graduating Highschool, and would be starting college in the fall. He wanted to be a doctor. 

"I want to be someone he'd be proud of, Mommy" he'd tell his mother over and over, acing all his classes quickly and easily. He took 6 courses a semester, and he would have each book read, replied to and memorized by the second week. He breezed through his exams, making him the youngest person to ever graduate from NYU. 

JJ loved learning, and once NYU was done, he went on to medical school, with 4 different majors. Medical first, followed by psychology, obstetrics, and hemotology. "This is easy peazy momma. I'll be a doctor in no time!" he promised her, though at the time he was only 14. 

When JJ finally got his degrees, then came his residency. This was the hardest part of all his training. The other doctors looked down upon him because he couldn't even legally drive yet. "Momma, I want to help as manynpeople as I can!" he'd tell her, and Krystal would just grin and tell him how proud of him she was.   
It was now JJ's 18th birthday, and Krystal was on an uproar. She worried he'd get drafted to the service as a doctor due to his many credentials despite his young age. It could happen to anyone in this day and age, just like if hadbtk his father! If her hair could have greyed, it would've been white as snow by now. 

"Momma, I wanna serve if I can. I want him to be proud of me." he told her as krystal bit her lips. She worried about him so much during this conflict, thinking that if she let him go, she'd lose him just like she had his father. Her own feelings aside, she wouldn't stop him. He was the most important person in her life, but she wouldn't stop him from fullfilling his dreams.   
When the war in Vietnam was lost, a new threat arose. One she wanted to help fight in if she could. She had been hearing rumors of mutants banding together to stop one crazy mutant who wanted destruction. She knew that JJ would want to help as well, so she tracked the man down, one Charles Xavier. She would help in anyway she could, even ifbit was just combat training. 

JJ had also heard of this mutant, and he decided he would go to his mansion. What he found fascinated and allured him. Her name was Raven, and He wanted her to be his world. 

"Oh, hello! Charles isn't here if that's who you're looking for. can I help you?" the beautiful shape shifter asked, and JJ was speechless at her beauty. Why did she hide herself so? She was magnificent.


	6. Chapter 6

Krystal had planned to help, and had found just the right time to appear. She came in like a blue sparkle, her smile genuine as she looked at both men. "So, I hear you are recruiting mutants to help stop a madman? Well, i'd like to help. You may both call me Krystal. No, i'm not a mutant, but I'd rather like not having to fight in another war." she explained, sitting daintily across from them. She hoped that they would agree to her helping. 

Charles and Eric looked at the woman who now stood in front of them confused, had they really been that talked about. "I'm sorry?" Charles asked looking at the beautiful woman who intrigued him. "Could you say that again miss?" Eric said looking confused though also intrigued in the blue haired woman who just appeared in front of them.

Krystal chuckled. "Please, call me Krystal. I'm not much for labels. I'd like to help you stop this war from coming. Having been in a few myself, i'd rather not be in another. The last one claimed the life of my fiancee." She told them, a small sad smile gracing her prettily painted red lips. She really was concerned, and wanted to help. "I do apoligize though. I'm afraid I'm not a mutant. I am a fae." she added, still smiling softly.

Charles and Eric looked at each other slightly concerned about this lady that had just emtered the room the were in out of nowhere. "Uh well... Krystal I'm charles and this is Eric. Though if you went straight on the war topic you already knew that so why don't we see what Fae is compared to mutant." Charles said looking to eric who was a bit less keen on the idea though he knew they needed more just themselves and racen. "As long as you're useful you can help" eric said crossing his arms sounding very annoyed. 

"There are a few differences. Fae do not die for one. We are weak to one thing, which is iron, but I am not because I am only half fae. My mother was a moon goddess who fell in love with a fae prince." She explained as she shifted to become Erik.

"I'm useful." her smirk was wide as she talked in his voice before changing back to her normal form. She took the metal trash can next to them and transfomed it into a sculpture of a dragon. She was having fun showing off a bit. 

"I can also create illusions." Krystal explained, making the room they sat in look like a moving train car. She smirked a little at Eric, challenging him, but her expression also said "Impressed yet?" 

Erik was a little distant though she did impress him and it was very interesting to him how a non-mutant wanted to help in a fight between mutants. He looked out the window seeing and hearing tracks being rolled over by a train before it disappeared. He was amazed though he refused to show it.

Charles on the other hand chose to be vocal about it. He gasped at what he was hearing and seeing before his very eyes before looking to Erik. "My word, You're absolutely astounding" Charles said standing up before walking closer to her. 

Charles smiled. "Krystal when we get home would you mind telling me a little bit more about fae? I'd love to learn about you, because you are amazing." He asked, holding out his hand to shake hers.

 

Krystal smirked a little to herself. She knew she had impressed Erik. She shook Charles's hand blushing a little. "You're to kind Charles. But I'd love to. You may find my son James has wondered to your place as well. He just turned 20, so he's not keen on another war that might take his mother from him too. WWII was aweful. I still have nightmares" She admitted with a shudder, sitting back down. She hoped it would be cooler at the mansion. It was hot for september where they were, and she didn't like it. Dark fae prefer cooler tempatures. 

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Krystal I promise...." Charles caught himself looking to Eric who seemed less then happy with a non mutant helping out. She was beautiful he had noticed but it wasn't something he was particularly keen on, the fact a mutant was trying to cause a war meant it should be mutants who stop them and noone else.

"We promise to do all we can to stop this man and James is even close to your capabilities I'm sure we'll stop him." Charles said with a smile, they were actually planning to go see a mutant who would be of great usefulness as well. 

"Hold it." Erik said looking out the window. "Charles he just walked in" Erik added looking out the window at the bar across the street.

"I guess it's time we go talk to him" Charles retorted taking a step towards the door. "If you wish miss Krystal you may follow us for the time being" Charles added with a smile.

Krystal smiled. "Oh he is. He is also a genius. He already has 4 doctorates." She explained, and you could see just how proud of her baby she really was. He is her pride and joy, no doubt about that. 

Krystal tilted her head as she looked out the window. "Oh, its Jimmy! Haven't seen him since 1945. This will be fun." She admitted, following them. She gave charles a look that said to wait a moment before talking. She walked over to him, ordering herself a scotch.

"Been a long time, Jimmy." Krystal said, sitting next to him at the bar. She knew he had a hard time saying no to her, and he'd be pleased to see JJ all grown up. He hadn't seen him since he was a babe.

Jimmy lit his cigar not seeing the person talking to him though he really didn't want to be bothered whether she knew his name or not. "Go fuck your..." he stopped himself seeing her blue hair in the corner of his eye making him catch his words.

"I thought the officer told you to dye your hair a human natural color" he said knowing who it was now trying to let what he was about to say roll off though he knew Krystal and knew she wouldn't let it slide easily. He looked to her putting the cigar in his mouth as he leaned against the bar not a scratch or scar on him so it would never be obvious if he was in a fight recently or not.

Krystal chuckled. "You know very well their dye doesn't work on my hair. Besides, you wouldn't have recognised me if I had, now would you?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow, a smirk gracing her lips. She'd make him make up for what he'd almost said.

"JJ's been wondering about you Jimmy. Hasn't see you since he was a kid." She explained, sipping her scotch. She'd missed him too, but it was mostly JJ. He'd been fairly attached to the man when when he'd left.

Krystal smiled. She knew he wasn't much for fighting, but this could prevent a war. "Jimmy, wanna fight together again? We'd be preventing a war this time." She asked, her expression showing her hope. She liked being his partner. He was fun to have around, and very officiant. The two of them could stop this war themselves if they put their minds to it, but she wanted to give Charles a chance too. 

"Be that as it may, Krystal, I don't care." He said listining as she spoke of JJ before continuing on to fight. "As much as I would love to work with you again, I don't do it anymore. I'd rather lay low. Same reason I left the group that kept me from imprisonment." He explained his arms on the bar curling into fists. He looked to her the hope in her eyes making him cave. He had never said no to her before and it seems like it wouldn't start now. He sighed his eyes closing as he looked forward taking the cigar out of his mouth. 

"Okay I'll help but only because you ask and don't expect me to take orders" he said laying the cigar in the ash tray before walking away from the bar with her following him. 

Krystal chuckled. "That's not true and we both know it. You hate Schmitt as much as I do. Seems he's come out of hiding." She told him, knowing that it would be a hard sell. Jimmy had always been stubboner than a mule. 

Krystal gave him a smile. "You can stay incognito while fighting, wolfy." She said, using the old nickname she gave him when he was about 18. She gave his cheek a kiss as she hopped off the barstool. 

"I never do, jimmy." Krystal said with a smile, paying for his tab and her scotch, then walking over to Charles. 

"He'll help. But he won't take orders." Krystal told Charles giving him a kiss on the cheek also.   
Her beauty was almost that of his mothers who he had thought about sexually only once or twice before. This girl was different however it seemed as if she tried to hide her beauty in a fake skin and it definitely wouldn't work on him. JJ had a keen eye for things and could often see the true form of somebody just by looking. "Uh... Uh" he studdered having expected Charles or Erik to come to the door.  
He shook his head trying to snap out of it as he looked back to her "Uh yea, I kind of was though I can come back later" he said nervously having never actually found someone he fell for quickly not after what Alexander Pierce had done at least.

Raven wasn't sure what to think, but something inside her told her she could trust this man. She smiled at him. "I'm Raven. Won't you come in? My brother Charles should be back soon. You can wait for him if you'd like." She explained, opening the door so that he could come inside. While she was usually more cautious, she just had this feeling that he was okay, and could and would help them save the world.

JJ looked at her and smiled trying to hide his nervousness from her. "Thank you Raven I'm James, but JJ is fine" he said sounding a little abnormal not doing well to hide hide his nervous thoughts. He walked in seeing how big the place was, amazed though it still didn't compare to his mothers castle being the fae queen made very little compared to what Krystal had. Unfortunately it was often very overwhelming for the young prince.

Raven smiled, letting him in and showing him to the living room before going to make some cocoa. The mansion could get kind of drafty, and it was a chilly day today. "Would you like anything to drink JJ?" She called from the kitchen wanting to be hospitible. She had no clue that the man had a crush on her. She was still dealing with being rejected by Erik, and learning that Beast was more concerned witb appearence then she liked. 

JJ sat down in the living room and heard her call out to him though he wasn't sure what to do. "No thank you, I'm good miss. I mean Ma'am. I mean gahh.." he said knowing she'd rather be called Raven but he couldn't help himself he was too fixated on her even though they literally just met.

"Jeeze I'm a dumbass" He whispered to himself trying to compose himself as to look like less of a little kid.

Raven chuckled a little at JJ, noting how cute he is. She hoped to know him better. She came out with a soda for him anyway, just wanting to be polite. "So, JJ, will you tell me about youself? Whats your power?" She asked, not knowing yet he wasn't a mutant.

"Power? Well I have lots of them. I can teleport, fly, oh and one of my favorites..." he said standing and putting the tea down. His body began to morph, getting curvy and chest pushing outward into breasts. It wasn't long before Raven was looking at another version of herself.

"By the way... I noticed this is how you naturally look" he said poking at the flesh colored skin that he was in.

"Little bit of color correction is in order" he chuckled his skin now turning blue so he looked like her natural self.

"My only question is... well, why do you hide this beautiful body? It seems like you use a lot of power just keeping your skin pigment like that of a humans" he said looking to her having not heard a word yet

Raven watched him curiously, amazed as he morphed. "Wow. Never met another shifter before. How come you have so many mutations?" She asked, not knowing the man she was talking to wasn't mutant. She was certainly interested in him though.

"Beautiful? To most people its scary. Why? I guess i've become so accustomed to hiding. Only Charles and Erik have ever thought me pretty. Why do you?" She asked, curiousity in her eyes, though she smiled. Few had ever called her beautiful like he just had.

JJ looked into her eyes becoming less and less nervous as he gazed at her while still looking like her. He nodded turning back into himself before sitting down next to her "Honestly I do. I think you're beautiful, much more then most." He said looking right through her disguise.

"Can I see you without having to look through you?" JJ asked wanting to see what her true skin looked like without using his power. 

 

Raven blushed. Nobody had ever really called her beautiful before, save Charles, but he didn't count. He was like her brother. She smiled at him. "Okay." She said softly as her body slowly changed, turning blue.

Raven shuffled a little as she looked at JJ. "You really think I'm beautiful like this?" She asked, vulnerability in her yellow eyes.

JJ smiled holding out a hand to touch her "If you don't mind" he smiled putting a finger on her wrist running his hand to feel her skin. He nodded her skin soft to his touch 

"I do. I think you are absolutely beautiful" JJ said looking into her eyes which highlighted her blue skin. Moving his other hand to brush a couple hairs from her face "Extremely beautiful and perfect."

Raven blushed. "You're the only one who has ever said that. People usually run fron me once they see me " she said, a soft, worried smile on her face. She still couldn't believe that someone so handsome could think her so pretty. She didn't even think she was pretty.

JJ smiled, playing with a strand of his shaggy blue hair. "You're exquisite Raven. I don't understand why you hide." and with that, he kissed her, ever so gently. He'd never felt like this before.


	7. Chapter 7

Krystal smiled at Charles as she followed them to the mansion, not at all surprised to see her son there already. He had always been ambitious and a very quick study. It would have been easy for him to find where Charles lived. She smiled at Raven. "Hello. I'm Krystal. I'm his mother. Its nice to meet you." she said, pointing at JJ. She just wanted the other woman to like her.

Raven smiled at Krystal, shaking her hand, still lightly blushing from the passionate kiss she and JJ had shared what felt like only moments ago. 

"Its nice to meet you too" she said shyly, feeling selfconcious around the beautiful older woman. She already had way to many body issues. Meeting Krystal added to them, even if she knew somehow she would like this woman. 

Raven could see the resemblance between the two fae, but she also saw his father. She was well aware of the good Sgt and captain that were killed in action in the second world war, and knew just by looking at him that he was the sgt's son.

Charles watched the exchange in fascination. He was glad that his sister seemed to like Krystal, as he was developing a terrible crush. She was so different from the women he had met during his life, and every moment with her he seemed to fall harder and harder. She was so caring and intelligent, and she thirsted for knowlege as he did. He wanted her not only on the team, but also as his lover. 

Krystal could taste Charles's emotions, but she had no idea they were directed at her. She was under the impression that he loved his adopted sister Raven. Little did she know that the good professor felt for her as she had him the moment she met him.

Krystal was not one to fall in love easily, but with Charles it was instant. She hadn't felt this way since Bucky, and the woman was feeling terribly guilty. Her heart had died, yet when she looked at Charles she remembered what it felt like to love again.

JJ and Raven had become very close over the week that he and his mother had been staying at Charles's mansion, the two of them almost always together. He fascinated her with his laid back additude and the way he didn't care what she looked like. It was refreshing in so many ways for her. She had fallen hard for him.

It was that night in Raven's room that JJ planned to tell her how he really felt. They had kissed on his fist day in the mansion yes, but it had never gone any further nor had either party decided how they felt until tonight. JJ walked to her room, knocking lightly. 

"Raerae? are you there?" JJ whispered just loud enough for her to hear, waiting for the door to open. He knew she was still awake because she always lifted weights at this hour. 

"Be right there!" Raven quipped, opening the door for her crush, a light tint to her cheeks from working out. She knew JJ had wanted to talk to her about something, but she had no idea what. It scared the woman because she worried JJ was going to tell her that he didn't want to be with her. Little did she know it was the exact opposite.


	8. Chapter 8

As JJ was walking to Raven's room that night, his mind was filled only with her. He thought back first to their first meeting, remembering the kiss fondly. Their lips had fit very well together. Next, he remembered in the bunker with the other mutants showing and practicing their powers, and lastly the night before last when the two of them had stayed up talking all night. He now knew everything about her, and it only made him love her more. 

JJ walked into Raven's room like he always did, his cheeks painted a light unnoticeable shade of pink. He smiled at her, trying to calm the fear he could taste her feeling. This wasn't anything to be afraid of. 

Once the two of them were both sitting in the chairs by the roaring fireplace, JJ cleared his throat, shuffling a little in the chair. "Raerae, even though we've only known each other a week, I feel like I've known you my whole life. I've never felt like this about anyone before. Raerae, I love you. I want to be with you." He told her softly, now blushing bright red as he waited for an answer. He was deathly worried about her rejecting him, but knew this was the only real way to know how she felt. 

Raven blushed, and you could see her disguise was faltering. Not that she needed to hide with JJ, but it was just force of habit. "You do?" was all she asked, tilting her head curiously, though her expression showerd her genuine worry. Though she knew fae were incapable of lying, she had been hurt so many times in the past that she didn't quite trust him. 

JJ smiled softly, walking over to her and pulling herbup. He kissed her lightly. "I do." and it was with those two simple words that Raven finally relaxed, dropping her gaurd and kissing him again, more passionately. 

"I love you too, Jamie."

Gun shots could be heard as the sgt made his way around with the captain. "I had him on the ropes" he said to his friend, holding the shield in one hand, and his rifle in the other. That's when the big guy attacked. The power from the energy blast blew a hole in the train, and the Sgt was now hanging by a unstable metal bar. "Take my hand!" the captain yelled, but before their hands could touch, the sgt fell from the train. 

Charles was watching this all in horror from the sidelines, unintentionally tapping into Krystal's dream with his power while asleep. As she awoke, so did he, taking soft footsteps down the halls of the mansion and to her room. He worried about her. The sound of her crying only heightening that. 

Krystal couldn't sleep. Nightmares of Bucky falling from the train were plauging her mind, and she was sitting up in bed, holding her knees to her chest. "*Inima mea..." she whispered, soft tears falling from eyes as she rested her head on her knees. 

Krystal was feeling very guilty about falling for Charles. She had promised Bucky forever, and she felt as though by falling for Charles she was cheating on him. Even if she thought that Bucky was dead, he still held most of her heart. She had no idea what to do. 

While Krystal was crying, she heard a knock at the door. She wiped away her tears. "Come in" she permitted softly, taking a tissue from her bedside table and blowing her nose. Crying made her incredibly stuffy. 

Charles walked in a moment later, concern in his soft expression. "Are you alright, Krys? I heard you crying." his voice was soft as he spoke, but you could hear the worry in the way he presented his words. 

Krystal sighed, smiling softly and vulnerably. "Just another nightmare of my fiancée dying. They happen all the time." she admitted cooly, but her tone showed she wasn't quite over it. 

Charles walked over to her, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. He needed to comfort her, to make her feel better. "I'm always here if you need me, Krys." He promised, surprised as she relaxed into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. It made the man blush. Was now a good time to confess?

(*Inima mea- my heart in romanian)


	9. Chapter 9

Charles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Krystal snuggled into his chest. He hadn't expected her to do that. She had always seemed sort of distant and lonely. Now that he held her, things were different. 

Krystal's shields were down for the first time in the 20 years since Bucky's death. Normally the woman locked her heart so tight no man could penetrate its shell. She had been faithful to Bucky for the last 20 years as she raised their son, but she had fallen hard for Charles. 

"I feel guilty, Charles. I promised Bucky it would always just be him, but I fell in love with you. Is that wrong?" she posed the question softly, but her expression showed just how much she was hurting over this. Even if she'd never meant to confess, here, with him holding her, she felt like she had so long ago with Bucky. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

Charles stroked her long, soft blue hair as he held her, eyes closed as he thought. What did he say to that? That he loved her too? That everything was going to be fine and Bucky would've forgave her? How could he know? He couldn't, and that was the problem. For the first time in his life, Charles Xavier was unable to solve someone's problem, and it bothered him. 

Krystal snuggled into him, head resting on his chest. She was so emotionally and mentally strained that she started to fall asleep. Her words were soft and breathy as she spoke, but the message was there. "Stay. To broken to keep the nightmares away. Need you." 

Charles didn't need to be a telepath to know just how damaged the woman was feeling. Krystal hadn't showed anyone but her son the touchy feely affection she was giving him now. It begged a question though. Just how much had she suffered to break her so much she became as fragile as glass?


	10. Chapter 10

JJ smiled, moving the hair from her face as he stroked her cheek. "You're so beautiful Raven. In any form you take." his voice was no louder than a whisper as he began kissing her all over, removing the sports bra. When she was blue like this, she really didn't need any clothes anyway. 

Raven blushed, leaning into his touch and kisses. She still had no clue in the world how a handsome and sweet man like him could have fallen for her and her blue skin.

It was kind of ironic really when she thought about it, that his hair his hair matched her skin. If he stood next to her, they'd look like opposites. He was palish red brown complexed with blue hair and she was blue with red hair. The phrase "opposites attract was an understatement. 

Like magic the radio began to play, and JJ slowly lead Raven around her bedroom to nat king cole's "the very though of you." he sang into her softly, glad he had inherited his singing voice from his mother. When the song was over, he kissed her passionately, pushing her down on the bed. He nipped at her neck. 

 

"Do you want me?" he asked, his expression showing only his love and concern for her. He would never force himself on another person like Alexander peirce had to him just last year. He had tastes, yes, but he was still about free will. If she said no, he'd be content just to snuggle together. 

Raven let out a breathy moan as she was touched, pulling him down for another kiss. "Yes Jamie, I want you. Do you want me?" she asked, her expression that of curiosity. She knew that he was getting more aroused by the minute, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. JJ was fae. They had a slightly different anatomy. 

JJ kissed her lightly, smiling softly. "I do. Only if you're ready though. if not, we can just cuddle." he promised, nit lating any pressure at all. It had never been in his personality to be pushy in subjects like these, and he loved her. He wanted this to be special. 

Raven smiled, pulling him down for another kiss. "I'm ready, Jamie." she reassured already starting to unbutton his pajama top.


	11. Chapter 11

Krystal snuggled close to Charles, falling back asleep. The feel of someone's arms around her was comforting, and she no longer wimpered in her sleep. Occasionally she would whisper something unintelligible, but he simply stayed with her. 

Charles yawned a little before kissing the sleeping older woman's head. "I love you too, Krys" he whispered, laying them down and going to sleep again himself. He'd worry about the problems this might cause in the morning. 

This time, the dream that Charles found himself watching was set in present time. He could just make out Krystal, though what she wore was hidden from him.

When the scene changed, he found himself in a tux standing next to Erik. "Stop being such a worrier, Charles. She loves you, and in 20 minutes, she'll be walking down that aile." His words were final as he said them, and the way he kind of scowled as they waited made Charles shudder.

"Who am I marrying?" the real Charles asked as he watched, the only person coming to mind was Krystal. He loved her so dearly. It had only been a week, and yet Charles had fallen head over heels for the beautiful fae. He had never experienced a love quite like this before. 

Dream Charles shuffled a bit. "I'll take your word for it, Erik" he said with a sigh, fidgeting with his appearance. He wanted to look perfect for her. 

Krystal walked down the aile with JJ, and he gave her away. Dream charles blushed, and so did the Charles who watched from above. "I do" came a soft voice, and if Charles had been awake he would have heard Krystal mutter it in her sleep. They kissed, and both Charles's were blushing. "I love you Krys" 

The Charles watching from above blushed brighter, trying to analyze what he was seeing. Did she wantbto marry him? He wouldn't complain, but it seemed like a pretty big step. 

 

The next morning Charles would awaken to an empty bed. "Huh? this isn't my room..." he softly quipped, not awake enough yet to remember the events of last night. He had almost forgotten sleeping with the beautiful fae last night. 

A few moments later, Krystal came in with a tray of food and a cup of coffee. "Oh, good, you're up! I made breakfast!" her expression was cheery, and the appeared to be no more of the gaurded emotions he'd become accustomed to in the last week. 

Krystal set the tray in front of him, then walked over to the table where her tea sat. She took a sip, her eyes closing as she tastes the delicious english breakfast blend. "I wanted to thank you for last night, Charles. I'm glad you were with me." she explained softly with a blush, showing a shyness that he had not seen. It seemed to him that he'd finally been able to break the chains she kept around her heart, but now that they were no longer connected, he couldn't read her.


	12. Chapter 12

The big day had finally come. They were on their way to stop a war. JJ held Raven's hand as the took off, exhaling a breath. He always hated take offs the most. Once in the air he was fine, just relaxing. "Mommy, you're sure this will work?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity. 

JJ trusted her, but still he worried. He hated the thought of loosing even one of the people he'd met in the few weeks he'd been helping the mutants. He wrapped strong protection magic on all of them, especially Raven. He had no clue what he might do if she got hurt. 

Charles was straining his mind, making the russians stop the missiles they were about to shoot from the borders of cuba. Krystal was helping as much she could, but the best she could do was was be an amplifier for his already strong power. "I know Charles. It's gonna be okay." She reassured softly, rubbing his shoulders. The more contact she had with him, the less strain his power would have on him.

Meanwhile, Charles was speaking to Erik, who was already on the enemy mutant submarine. "I can't find him! He's not here!" Erik yelled, not finding Schmitt. He was hiding in a strongly walled radioactive room hidden at the fake end of the ship. 

When Erik finally figured it out, he barged in looking annoyed. While he agreed with Schmitt to an extent, he didn't agree with his methods. Even if humanity treated mutants like dirt, the deserved at least a fighting chance against them. 

Once Erik was in, Charles stopped the older mutant in his tracks. Erik pulled the helmet off of Schmitt, watching as the other just stood there frozen. "You ruined my life, but If you can hear me, I want you know that I agree with you." that would be the last thing Schmitt ever heard though, because Erik put the helmet he'd taken from him on and put a Nazi coin through his skull. The same one that caused his mother's death. 

Emotions were high as Erik emerged from the submarine wearing the helmet. Charles could no longer stop him from what he was about to do. "Erik, you can't do this! They deserve a chance to see their errors!" he pleaded, watching in horror as the other sent a bullet straight at the CIA operative who had been helping them. Charles took it instead, and Krystal ran to his aid. She easily got the bullet out and healed him. He wouldn't need a wheelchair anytime soon.

"Humans can't be trusted. We deserve the right not to hide." Erik retorted flatly, aiming all the artilliary that the military had just sent at them back at the military. He planned to kill them all. 

Before Erik could act though, a tornado of shadows came at the missiles, encapsuling them in its funnel. "Erik, I know exactly how you feel, but Humans deserve another cgance. not everyone is bad." Krystal told him cooly, the artillary exploding safely in the protection of her magic. None would die today.


	13. Chapter 13

JJ had had it all planned out since the moment he confessed just one week ago. He wanted tonight to be perfect. Tonight hevwad gonna show her just how much he loves her. 

When Raven opened her her door that morning, she found a large dress box wrapped in shiny paper that matched JJ's hair. She picked it up, reading the card to herself with a smile. "Morning my beautiful flower. Please wear this tonight. I'll be here to pick you up at 7. Always, Jamie." she read the note once more before going back into her room. 

"Jamie, you shouldn't have." she mused softly to herself, carefully opening the shiny blue paper to reveal a black dress, shoes and matching jewelry. The whole thing looked like it costed thousands. It made her blush. Of course he would know her exact size. 

Once JJ was finished fidgeting with his hair he drove off to Raven's place in the 1963 Camaro that his mother got him for him for his birthday. He rang the doorbell, smiling ad Charles opened the door. "I'm here to pick up Raven" he said softly, jaw dropping as she came down the stairs. Raven was still hiding behind herself, but to him she looked beautiful because he could see past the mask. 

Raven took JJ's hand as he offered it, following him out to his car. "So, where are we going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was curious as to what he might have planned, as she never knew what to expect with him. 

JJ smirked. "Ah, ah, ah, Raven my dove. That's why they call it a surprise." 

The drive was short and JJ was first out of the car, opening the door for her and kissing her hand chivalrously. He smiled at her, leading her through the mansion and into a small, romantic dining room. He pulled her chair out for her. "Dinner will be served shortly, my princess." he promised, pushing her chair in for her before sitting across from her at his own place. 

JJ rang a small bell at his place and his butler came in, setting the plates of food he'd just made in front of them. He hoped she would like his cooking. He'd learned from his mother. 

Raven smiled as she watched this all unfold, blushing softly. No one had ever treated her like this before. She felt as though she really was a princess in a fairy tale getting her happy ending. "This is amazing, Jamie." she told him softly, taking a sip of the sparkling cider at her place. If this was any indication of what was to come, she wondered what he might have planned next. 

After dinner was done, the butler took their food away, and JJ took Raven's hand, blindfolding her. He lead her to a large ballroom where a band played soft jazz music. He took off the blindfold, giving her a light kiss before leading her around the glass ceiling ballroom. They danced like that for hours, so much so she found herself a little dizzy. 

Then, at precisely midnight, JJ and the music stopped. He kissed her hand as lowered himself down to one knee, pulling a ring box from his pocket. "Raven Darkholm, even though I've only known you for a few weeks, I feel like we've known each other a lifetime. I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much that is. I guess what i'm asking is, Raven, Will you marry me?" 

Raven's hand clamped over her mouth as she realized what he was doing, and her heart swelled with more lovebthan she had ever felt in her life. She smiled widely, hand dropping as happy tears fell from her face. "Yes Jamie Of course i'll marry you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Charles didn't want Krystal to go. He wanted her to stay with him. She told him she loved him, so why was she leaving? Why was she breaking his heart? He needed to know, but every time he tried talking to her she just walked away. Why was she pushing him away? He didn't understand at all.

That night, Charles started to dream again, but he knew it wasn't his dream. It was hers. This was the only time he could truly see what she was thinking. He watched from above as the dream unfolded. 

Krystal stood in an empty dance hall, soft jazz music playing. She was singing, swaying to the music, looking as though she was waiting for someone. Charles didn't know who. 

As soon as the music stopped, Krystal stopped dead in her tracks watching as a man in a WWII era army uniform walked over to her, pulling her in for a kiss. "Hey doll." he drawled softly, cueing the music to start again. 

They danced around the hall for what seemed what hours until the soldier stopped. Krystal tilted her head in confusion, but she never received an answer to her unspoken question. Right before her eyes, the soldier started to dissolve, and she was once again left alone. 

Krystal fell to her knees, shining tears falling from her eyes as she sat on the hall floor in despair. "Bucky...." came her weak voice, and the scene changed, landing Charles back on the train he knew her lover had died. It played back again, but this time something happened he didn't expect. 

When the scene returned to the hall, Krystal was still crying, but there was something different. Charles watched as a copy of himself held out a hand to Krystal. "Dear beautiful lady, why are you crying? Tears don't suit you." he quipped, as she looked up to his out stretched hand. She was being saved by him after all the despair she'd been through. 

The scene changed again, and this time Krystal sat by someone's hospital bed, crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry Charles" came her soft voice as she held his hand, feeling as though her world was crashing down as the feel of his heartbeat slowed to nothing. 

Now Charles understood. It wasn't that she didn't love him that she pushed him away, it was quite the opposite. She loved him so much she feared that loving him would cause his death, just like she blamed herself for Bucky's.   
The next morning was the day Krystal was set to leave. All her bags were packed, and she was just loading them into the car when Charles came out of the mansion. 

Charles pulled at he wrist, making her drop the last suitcase into the trunk with a loud thud. He kissed her deeply, pushing her into the side of the car.

When they broke apart, Charles let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Krystal, I Iove you. Please, stay with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Krystal looked as though she was a deer in headlights. Tears fell from her face, and she shook her head. "I.. Can't.." her words were soft and full of hurt. She was so damaged by Bucky's death that she couldn't bear to think of what might happen if she said yes.

Everyone Krystal had ever loved had died, and she feared that if she allowed herself to love Charles as she had Bucky, he too would die. She couldn't take a pain like that again. She wouldn't survive it. 

Charles took both of Krystal's hands in his, squeezing them softly as he kept her pinned to the car. He wasn't letting her leave yet. Not without showing her that everything could be alright. "I know you're scared Krystal, but you don't have to be. I'm tougher than I look." 

Krystal's eyes widened like saucers, and she disappeared from under his grip in a puff of blue smoke. "No! Charles! You can't say that! Thats what he said before I lost him!" Her tone wasn't angry exactly, but you could hear the intense pain and worry in it. She was so convinced she was the reason Bucky died, she wasn't hearing what he was saying. 

Charles looked at her, walking closer. Krystal just stood there, the tears falling like a rain storm that was forcasted for today on the television. She wad still feeling so guilty and scsred and it deginately showed. Even the air began to cool around her as she cried.

Charles wrapped her in his arms, kissing her shoulder softly. He knew this was something she liked only through the dreams he'd shared with her. "Please Krys. I love you. Let me show you that everything is going to be fine."

Finally Krystal let out a soft sigh, turning around in his arms so she could see him. She rested her forehead on his, her tears stopped for now. Her voice was soft and hesitant, but he would be able to hear her. "Okay. I'll stay, Charles."


	16. Chapter 16

JJ kissed Raven softly as she awoke, bringing her some breakfast in bed. The woman had been feeling pretty sick, so she had asked JJ if he would plan their wedding. He had simply nodded and gotten to work, asking her only for simple things like what kind of flowers to use or what kind of snacks she wanted to include at the reception. It was obvious how much fun he was having. If he hadn't become a doctor, he would have been a wedding planner. 

JJ smiled at her, setting the tray in front of her. It was a light breakfast with some toast, tea with honey, and a few home made mini blueberry muffins. "Breakfast is served my love. please, eat. Don't strain yourself though." He told her softly, sitting in a nearby chair. He was worrried about her and just wanted her to get better. Neither of them knew that their one night together before the battle had left her pregnant. 

Raven smiled at him and took a sip of her tea. "I should go see my doctor, Jamie." she told him softly, pulling off a tiny piece of the toast and eating it. She wasn't feeling nauseas right now, so that was a good thing. She knew that her fiancee was fully capable and qualified to make a diagnosis, but she was feeling self concious. She didn't want to put him under any more stress. 

JJ smiled and nodded. "Whatever you need my dear. Would you like me to take you?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity. He really did worry about her. She had been feeling sick for awhile now. It bothered him that he didn"t know what was wrong with her.

Raven smiled, taking another sip of her honey tea. "If you want to, Jamie. I know you have alot of patients to see yourself today." she told him softly, having made an appointment at her doctor's yesterday. At 3 o'clock, she would find out what was wrong. 

At 3, Raven was sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office, waiting to be called. "Raven?" a pretty nurse called, and she stood walking into the hallway and to the room where her handsome young doctor Peter Mallord sat waiting for her. 

"So, Raven, What brings you to my office today?" he asked, twirling his pen around as he listened to her explain. He had noticed the engagement ring on her finger and it made him smile slightly. She had always seemed very lonely. 

"Well Raven, let me run a few tests and I'll have the results back to you in just a few days." he explained, taking her blood first and then instructing her to do a pee test. Once all was said and done and Raven was home, she made herself some tea, wondering just what these tests might say. 

The big day was finally here. JJ and Raven were getting married today. Krystal was helping her get ready, braiding her hair prettily and fixing her makeup. "My boy James really loves you, Raven. He's lucky to have you." she told her softly, smiling proudly as she put a purple lily in in her hair. She really wanted everything to be perfect. 

Meanwhile, JJ was stressing out. He was worrying that Raven didn't want to marry him. He could feel that something was different with her, but he didn't know what. It worried him. What could be wrong with her? 

Right before Charles came to walk her down the aile, Raven got a call from the doctor. "Raven, after looking over your tests at length, I am pleased to announce that you are pregnant!" he quipped happily, and she sat there in shock a moment. 

"Thank you Dr. Mallord." she said simply, hanging up the phone, still reeling. Krystal had already walked down the aile, and now it was her turn. Charles knocked on the door, then came in, smiling at her. 

"You look beautiful, Raven." he told her softly, taking her arm and leading her fown the aile where he gave her over to JJ. He smiled at her, squeezing her hands as he stood with her, removing her veil. 

JJ said his vows perfectly, his expression showing nothing but his love for her. "I do." came his smooth voice, and he squeezedher hands again. 

Raven smiled shyly at JJ, blushing as she said her vows. She really did love him, but everything was happening so fast. "I... Cant. I'm sorry JJ.." with that, she ran from the church, JJ looking at his mother and Charles before breaking down in tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Krystal and Charles sat with JJ as he cried, holding him tightly. None of them could have predicted what had happend just a few hours prior. "Don't worry sweetness. Raven will come back. She loves you. Things like these happen sometimes." she promised, holding him close to her. She hated seeing him so distraught. It broke her heart in two to watch him cry. 

JJ had always felt everything like a fae. His emotions were ten times more multiplied then those of a humans, so this betreyal was devastating to him. He just didn't understand what could have scared her so bad she'd just run. He held his face in his hands. "I just don't understand it mommy! Why would she just leave like that? She promised me forever!" His voice was high a pitched a whine as he sniffled, having no more tears to cry at the moment. She had shattered his heart.

Once JJ was put to bed by Krystal, Charles sat in the living room with a cup of tea. "I don't understand it either. If she was having a pronlem, why didn't she tell us? My sister never used to keep anything from me." he admitted with a sigh, smiling a little as Krystal sat in his lap. Now that they were an item, she often sat in his lap for comfort. She reasted her head on his shoulder, simply relaxing. She knew somehow it would all work out.

Krystal gave Charles a passionate kiss, changing her posistion so she straddled him on the couch. "How about I help you forget about Raven and JJ for awhile, hm?" she asked with a smirk, mussing his hair a little as she smirked. She was determined to release the tension she knew he was feeling over all this. They both were in need of some stress relief.

Krystal smirked at him. "Come on Charlie. I know you want me. I can feel it." She purred, running a finger down his chest. She could already feel the bulge forming in his pants. tonight was gonna be fun. they would hopefully relieve some of the tension that had built because of JJ and Raven. 

Charles blushed, kissing her hard and passionately, pulling her closer. "Sometimes you know me better than I know myself Krys." he replied, smirking back at her as he carried her to bed.

Meanwhile, JJ was having a pleasent dream. He was standing outside a hospital door in the maternity ward, not being ablebto be in the delivery room despite his ample qualifications. He was remembering what doctor mallord had said. "Dr. Barnes, as qualified as you are, fathers aren't allowed in the delivery room. Please just wait here." He remembered him saying, and he sat, fiddling with his fingers as he awaited news.

Krystal was next to get there with Charles, who stayed outside with JJ while his own wife delivered. "We'll know soon enough, JJ." Charles promised, holding his head a bit. He'd always hated hospitals. So full of pain that he could feel because of his powers. JJ rubbedbhis back a bit, knowing the feeling. Until he had learned to control it, his days in residency were murder on his head. More often than not, the 14 year old just used his extensive healing powers to cure those he couldn't stand seeing in pain. 

Before the two of them knew it, their wives doctors came out of the delivery room smiling. "You will be glad to know that both your wives are fine, and are recovering well. Dr Barnes, a boy for you, and Mr. Xavier? Twins. boy and girl." He explained, showing them to their wives, who coincidentally were in the same room. 

JJ grinned, running over to his wife and kissing her quickly. "He's just beautiful, Raven. Just like you." he told her softly, snuggling closely. They had decided already on the names. Celeste Krystal for a girl and Krystian Charles for a boy. Raven smiled at him. "Our little boy, Jamie." 

Charles was amazed at the two little things in his wife's arms. He didn't know even how they created these two little things all by themselves. "Amazing." was all he could say, giving her a light kiss and taking his daughter. They had already decided on names. Alexander Charles after Krystal's father and for the girl, Serenity Raven. Things were going good. 

In real time, JJ was crying as he slept. This was a beautiful dream, but right now he was so broken from Raven's leaving that he didn't believe it was possible. At least not thenpart about him and her. His mother and Charlesnon the other hand? He had no doubts they'd have children.


	18. Chapter 18

Raven found herself at a crossroads yet again. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Sure, She loved JJ, but everything was happening so fast, she had no clue which way was right or left! "why did I keave?! I'm so stupid! He loves me, and I deserted him at the alter! I'm the worst person in the history of the world!" she thought to herself, walking down the street of london in a wedding dress. She looked so out of place, if they had gone looking for her they'd find her right away.

 

Soon enough she found herself at a bar, sitting alone in a booth in the corner. She drank a glass of coke, wishing she could put rum in it when a familiar face popped up, walking over to her. "Raven! What brings you to this dodgy place? And in a wedding dress too?" he asked, his concern evident, though you could tell he was off duty because he didn't wear a lab coat. 

Raven sighed, motioning for him to sit down. "Its a real long story, Doc. You got time?" She asked, taking another sip of her coke. She really did need someone to vent to, and it wasn't like shr talk to Charles. He was all about Krystal now. She wasn't important anymore.

Pete sat across from her, taking in a drink of his beer. "Angel, all I got is time. You go ahead and tell me whats on your mind." 

 

Raven started at the beginning. "He came to the mansion for Charles, and he was so sweet and awkward that I couldn't help but think he was adorable. His name is James. James Buchanan Barnes Jr. Named after his dad. He's an amazing man, has 4 didfferent doctorates, including medical, and he saw me for me, and he loved me... But I... ran.... I ran from him at the alter. I don't even know why. Its just all happened so fast, and now I may have made irrevacable damage, and I feel like the worst person on earth, Dr Mallord." she explained in a jumble, sighing before taking another sip of her coke. She had never been in a serious relationship like she had with JJ, and she didn't know what to do, or even if she should do anything. She was feeling to guilty to even face the other, who loved her so much he'd forgive her in a second. 

Pete rubbed his chin as he listened to her trying to make sense of the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, and this JJ man seemed to love her so very much, so why would she run? It didn’t make sense to him either. He took another sip of his beer. "Well. if I were you, I'd talk to this guy. He seems like he loves you a real lot. The real question is do you love him?" He asked, watching her curiously. 

Raven took another sip of her coke before answering. "Yes. more than anything in the world." the statement was final, but you could see in her eyes it was the truth. 

Pete smiled. "Well Miss Rsven, I suggest you go tell him that. Chances are he'll forgive you."


	19. Chapter 19

When Raven headed home, it was raining. Her pretty makeup had been smudged by all her crying and the rain, but she was stll beautiful in her wedding dress. Everyone else was asleep in the mansion, so she creeped in unnoticed, knocking lightly on JJ's door. 

JJ was a light sleeper, always had been. "Coming...." he muttered sleepily, opening the door to find a waterlogged Raven. He had to rub his eyes to believe what he was seeing. He hadn't thought she would come back, let alone so quickly. 

Raven smiled softly and shyly, but you could see the intense guilt in her eyes. She knew she'd hurt him very deeply. Her words came out unsure as she looked up at him. "Jamie, can we talk?" 

 

JJ nodded. "Of course Raerae, but lets you get dried off before you catch cold." he told her with a soft smile as he let her in, worry evident in his eyes. He didn't want her to get sick, even if he were fully qualified to take care of her. He just wanted her to be comfortable. 

JJ handed her a towel as he started to pull off her wedding dress. "The quicker you get out of the wet clothes the better" he intrucked. getting her out of the wet dress and into his nice warm plush robe. He sat her down, sitting b across from her next to the fire. This might be a long talk, but it needed to be said. 

JJ crossed his legs as he sat in the chair, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so quickly into marriage. that was stupid of me. Its just that I love you so much, and I want us to be together forever. Marriage seemed like the right step." he explained softly, and she would be able to tell by the look in his eyes that he really thought that it was his fault. She had hurt him, yes, but he blamed himself. 

Raven shook her head. "No Jamie, it's me who should apoligize. I shouldn't have run out like I did. I'm sorry I hurt you." she replied, as he took her hands and gave her a soft kiss. He had already forgiven her for what she did, and just needed to know that she still loved him too.  
Raven siged softly that conveyed her emotional overload. "I do love you, Jamie. more than anything, and I'm sorry. You forgive me right?" she asked, eyes looking kind of afraid of the answer. 

JJ walked over to her pulling her into his arms, and kissing her passionately. "I forgave you the moment you left. I love you, Raerae. Please, stay with me." he whispered, stroking her cheek softly.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a chilly and rainy day in the fae realm when Krystal went to see her doctor. She had been feeling a little bit nauseas the last few daysbbut had chalked it up to sympathy for Raven, who she knew was pregnant, even if JJ didn't. She didn't understand why the younger woman hadn't told her son, but it was their business and she wouldn't intrude. She was sure Raven would tell him when she was ready. 

Krystal sat in the waiting room, reading a book as she listened for her name to be called. She wasn't particularly worried about time, seeing as Charles wouldn't be home until later tonight. It was their 6 month anniversary tonight, and JJ and Raven had promised to give them the mansion to themselves. She knew her son was planning on showing Raven the fae realm tonight. 

Meanwhile, Charles had gotten home from teaching early, and was putting together everything with JJ's help. "She's gonna love this, Charles. You're really gonna surprise her" the younger man promised, knowing Charles's plans for the evening. His mother was gonna cry when she saw all this. 

"Queen Krystal?" called a nurse, and the pretty blue haired woman stood and followed her. She was curious to know what might be wrong with her, but in the back of her mind she knew it was more than empathy for Raven that made her nauseas. She wanted to be sure though before telling Charles, as she wasn't sure what his stance on children was. 

Krystal sat on the examining table only a few moments before her doctor came in, and she explained her predicament. She had missed her period, but she hadn't thought anything of it because she was never regular. That was okay though, because she is a fae, and their anatomy was somewhat different from a human. 

"Well my queen, Lets take a few tests, and I'll have the results for you within the hour." He promised, drawing blood and instructing her to take a pee test. When Krystal went to the doctor, she always went in the fae realm. The doctors of the dark court were at least 100 years ahead of modern human medicine.

Krystal only waited about twenty minutes before the doctor came back, a soft grin on his face as he marked something on his chart. "My queen. I am pleased to tell you that the reason for your sickness is that you are pregnant." 

Krystal gave him a soft smile, though you could see a tiny sadness in her eyes if you really looked. She was thinking about when she found out about JJ. At least this time she wouldn't be alone. "Thank you doctor. This is very good news." 

JJ knew his mother well enough to know that she would go to her chambers in the castle before coming back to Charles's mansion on the outskirts of London, so he planned accordingly. On her bed he left a large box with a pretty black coctail dress, shoes, and matching Jewelry. He left a note. "Hey Mommy. Charles snd I picked this out for you to wear tonight. Hope you have a good time. JJ" He just wanted everything to be perfect for his mother, because He wanted her happy. She'd always taken care of him, so now it was his turn to take care of her. 

While JJ was putting the present in Krystal's room, Charles was putting the finishing touches on their dinner date at the mansion. The ring was in his suit pocket, and he fiddled with it just a little. He was nervous beyond belief. "I love you Krys. Please say yes.' he repeated to himself like a mantra, waiting for her to arrive. 

Dinner was going smoothly, and before Charles knew it, the clock had struck 8. Her took one of Krystal's hands as he got down on one knee, pulling the the ring from his pucket with his free hand. "Krystal Serenity Kobayashi, I love you more than life itself, and every day with you is a gift. I want to spend the rest of my life getting that gift, so what i'n asking is, Will you marry me?" His blue were hopeful as he looked at her, seeing the shock in her eyes. 

Krystal nodded her head quickly before removing her hand from her mouth to speak, watching as Charles slipped the diamond and sapphire engagement ring on her finger. She intook a breath. "Yes, Charles, I'll marry you. But there's something you should know... I'm pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

JJ was waiting for Raven at their penthouse. "I want to show you my home" he toldbher softly the night before as they cuddled in bed, just getting ready to sleep. She was half asleep at the time and muttered a soft okay before her breathing slowed and she fell asleep fully. She hadn't been fully listening when she agreed. 

When Raven finally arrived, JJ grinned, kissing her passionately as he pulled her into the penthouse. "Are you ready?" he asked, flicking his wrist and two giant wooden doors with dragons carved into them appeared in the living room of their apartment. 

Raven's mouth gaped slightly as she watched him use his magic so nonchalantly. Sure, she knew that he had it, but she had never actually seen him use it in the strictest sense. Usually he only used it for small things, like manifestation of a bouquet of flowers or the like. She was amazed once again that this man was hers. 

Raven nodded, fingering the door that seemingly went to nowhere. "Yes Jamie, I'm ready." 

JJ smiled at her, flicking his wrist again. On command, the door opened with a soft creak, revealing Krystal's futuristic yet oriental kingdom. "Ladies first" he told her softly, gesturing for her to walk through large doors and onto the long stone pathway. It was dark and all the lights of the city were on. The moon shone brightly over their heads as they walked down the long bridge, Raven looking all around. 

"This place is beautiful, JJ" Raven admitted as she held his hand, walking up to a large castle at the heart of the city. He was home. 

A young girl ran over to them, handing Raven a bunch of roses that were a translucent purple. "Welcome home, prince!" She exclaimed and all those in the surrounding city area turned to watch. JJ, unlike his mother, had never brought anyone home with him. 

Raven found herself shocked again. "Prince?! You never told me you were a prince! Prince of what?" she exclaimed in surprise, watching him for a reaction. She knew he was a fae, but he'd never mentioned this. 

JJ cowered slightly. His voice was meek as he spoke "Uh, of this whole realm?"


	22. Chapter 22

JJ took Raven's hand, leading her away from the crowd and into the castle. "Welcome home." he said softly, leading her through the dark water blue halls and to his chambers. They needed to talk. He smiled softly, looking nervous. He wasn't quite sure what she was gonna say. He never was with her. She was always surprising him. 

Raven looked around as she was pulled through the castle, eyes wide with wonder. He called this home?! Wow, and she thought she had it nice. She could only imagine living here. "So it never occured to you to tell me you're a prince, did it?" she asked, letting out a soft chuckle. She knew him well enough to know when he'd simply forgotten. It was one of his cutest qualities. 

JJ blushed. "No, it never did... I kinda thought you knew, honestly." he admitted, shrugging his shoulders as he reclined on the couch across from her. His bedroom was huge. It was at least four rooms big, has it own bathroom, and a room with couches and and a large fireplace. 

Raven chuckled, giving him a kiss. "You're so funny Jamie." she admitted, stroking his cheek. She loved him, but was still to afraid to tell him she was pregnant. She had no clue how he would react to that. The truth was though, JJ would be overjoyed. he wanted to be with her and having kids was definately part of that plan. 

Raven shuffled a little as she sat next to him, playing with her hands. Shebwas suddenly nervous. "Jamie, what are your feelings on babies?" She asked curiously waiting for an answer before confessing her predicament.

 

JJ thought a moment, then smiled. "I love babies. why do you think I became a obstetrician and pediatrician?" he replied, giving her a kiss. He was curious as to why she would be asking, but he letbit go for the moment, opting to kiss her, as he laid a hand on her stomach. He could feel the vibrations as he kissed her, and when he pulled away, he had the largest and stupidest grin on his face.

JJ quickly kissed her again, stroking her cheek. "My love, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" his face showed his slight hurt, even though his eyes showed how happy and excited he was. 

JJ jumped up off the couch, his energy uncontrollable. "I'm gonna be a daddy!!" Raven simply smiled, watching him quietly. She was glad he was happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Charles sat there in disbelief for a moment. "You're what?" he finally asked, his face unreadable, other then his widened eyes of surprise. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Him and Krystal having a child? Sure, he loved her, but he wasn't sure he was quite ready for that. What was he to do? 

Krystal tilted her head, just watching him. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant." she repeated, never really having understood the human use of a rhetorical question. There was many things she still didn't understand about the human world.

Charles took in a breath. "I don't know what to say, Krys." he whispered, relaxing back into his chair. It wasn't a lie, either. He really didn't know what to say. He didn't want to loose her, but he knew if he voiced what he was truly thinking, she'd leave. He didn't want to leave her alone like Bucky had. 

Krystal watched him curiously, almost as if she was examining him. She was trying to figure out what he might be thinking. She didn't believe in intrusion of the mind, despite posessing the ability. "Are you okay, Charles?" she asked, still trying to figure him out. She wasn't sure what he might say about this. 

Charles took both of Krystal's hands, kissing them. "This is exciting, Krys. But I'm not sure how I feel about it yet though." He was bending the truth a little in order to spare her feelings. He could tell how happy and excited she was, and he didn't want to ruin it for her. 

Krystal smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before giving him a light kiss. "Its okay, Iubesc. Take as much time as you need. I will still be here. It is a big step." she replied softly, the contact giving her more of a feel for him. She knew he was hiding what he was really feeling, but she thrust her doubts away. She deserved a happy ending after all the tragedy she had suffered.


	24. Chapter 24

Charles fiddled with the locket he was thinking of giving Krystal, thinking about the days events. She had gone off to her castle to take care of some fae business and he had elected to stay home for the moment. "I need some time to think, Love." he'd told her, smiling as he kissed her so passionately she wouldn't worry. He knew how emotionally damaged she was. 

Charles sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the sapphire encrusted locket which held a picture of the two of them on their first date to the ferris wheel in london. It also held a picture of the two of them with JJ and Raven. The family they'd built for themselves. He ran a hand over the carved silver, noting how much the sapphires sparkled. He hoped she'd like it. "Krys... I love you, but I'm not sure if I can do this. Will I even be a good father?" he asked himself, crying into his hands. This was to much for him.

When Krystal came home, she immediately ran for their shared bedroom, hearing Charles still crying. She walked in slowly, holding a box in her left hand. "Charles, are you okay, love?" she asked softly, concern in her glacial blue eyes. 

That was when everything went to shit. Charles had been drinking, so he had no filter on the emotions he was feeling. "No! I'm not okay! Who said I even wanted kids? I love you, Krys, god I love you so much, but I'm not ready! I'm not ready to be a father. I don't even know if I can be a father!" he screamed, and he was to drunk to see how much he was hurting the fragile woman he loves. 

The tears streamed down her face like a river, and she almost dropped the present she'd painstakingly made for him and ran. Almost. Instead, her temper started to flare. "Charles Xavier! Why didn't you just tell me this when I told you!?" she yelled back, tears still streaming from her face. If he didn't want kids, that was fine, but she did. 

Krystal fumed, throwing the ring and her present to him at his feet. "Fine! If you don't want all of me, I'll just leave!" 

The yelling had made him sober up pretty quickly, and when he found the ring he gave her on the carpet at his feet, he fell to his knees and began to cry again. "No.. Krys... what have I done.." 

Charles picked up the thin box sitting next to the ring, noting its beautiful designs. He ran a hand softly over the cover, pulling the note off of it. He read her perfect calligraphic script to himself softly. 

"Charles my love, in my culture, it is customary to give the one you love something that you crafted yourself. This box holds a bracelet made for you with my own hands, forged with the dragon of my court. It is a symbol of love, respect, and that I have claimed you as my own. My handsome king. Wear this, and know that wherever we may be, I love you. Always, Krys" 

Charles shed more tears as he slipped the bracelet on, hugging the blue teddy bear she'd won him at the boardwalk when they'd gone. "What have I done..." he muttered softly, rocking back and forth on the floor as he clutched the bear and ring.


	25. Chapter 25

JJ and Raven could hear Charles's crying the moment they opened the door of the mansion. "Oh my, what could have happened?" she asked, not laying blame on anyone. They all knew anything was possible in this house. He and she walked slowly into Charles's room, kneeling down to him. 

JJ gave him a concerned look, his blue eyes and expression unintentionally mirroring his mother's. "Tell us what happened, Charles. Maybe we can help." he suggested with a soft smile, putting a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder. 

Charles glared at the air, clutching the teddy bear tight. "Its all my fault she left. She agreed to marry me, then when she told me that she is pregnant, I held it together until she left, then I panicked. When she came back, I was drunk and no filter on my emotions. I yelled at her, and she just... disappeared. She evaporated into the air like I'd been dreaming the whole thing. The bracelet on my wrist and the ring in my hand says different though. It's all my fault." He muttered softly, still glaring at the air as if doing so would bring the love of his life back. 

JJ squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll go talk to her, Charles. Will you stay with him, Raven?" His words were soft ad he dpoke, hibing his fiancee a kiss after seeing her nod her head. They both helped him into bed, and Raven sat with him.

JJ kissed her again before he too disappeared like air. "He'll fix this, Charles. There's no one in the world that knows her better." she promised, stroking the hair from his face like a mother might a sick child. 

Crying can be heard all throughout the castle, but JJ knows just where his mother is hiding. He quickly strips, throwing his suit on before he walks into the pool. "So, You wanna tell me about it? There's no room for anymore broken hearts in this family." He told her flatly, diving into the pool after setting his towel down on a nearby bistro set. He quickly swam over to her, hugging her close. The tears started again, and her stroked her hair softly. 

"Shh, Shh, Mommy it will be alright. He loves you. He wants you. He's been tearing himself up because you left." JJ soothed softly, noting the jazz album she had playing through the speakers in the ceiling. It was his father's favorite album. She always listened to this when she was saddest. He gently nudged her out of the pool, drying them both off with a echoed snap of his fingers. 

JJ kissed her cheek. "Come on mommy. Lets get you cleaned up and we'll go get your fiancee back." he offered softly, already leading her back to her bedroom. Krystal nodded smiling meekly. He was just like his father in that he always knew just what to say.


	26. Chapter 26

Charles laid there, arm over his eyes as he sighed. "How could I have been so stupid, Raven? I know how damaged she is, and I hurt her! I hurt her so badly!" he lamented, afraid the woman would never forgive him. He had promised her that he wouldn't hurt her, and he had. It hurt his soul to think that he might never see her again. 

Raven stroked his hair lovingly. "She'll forgive you, Charles. Just give JJ a little time to talk to her." she soothed, knowing that her fiancee had it all in hand. Not only was he a psychologist, but there was no other person on earth that knew Krystal as well as he. She knew he would help her see reason. 

JJ brushed his mother's long hair out as she sang along softly to the album that played over her speakers. He knew this was the quickest way to calm her down. Krystal let out a soft sound, small sad smile on her face. "We'll fix this, won't we, sweetness? Charles still loves me right?" she asked, her expression showing her utter vulnerability.

Krystal was raw with emotion and trying to keep herself balanced. Very few had seen this side of her, and right now, she was as stable as she could be. She still wanted to cry, but the soothing feel of her son brushing he hair calmed her enough not to. 

JJ smiled, helping her pick a dress to wear. "He still loves you, mommy. Let's go show him you feel the same." 

There was a soft click as Krystal meekly walked into the room, looking unsure. "Charles, can we talk?" She asked softly, her eyes showing her concern. Despite still being a little mad, she still loved him and wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Charles stretched as he sat up, looking at the woman he loves. "Of course, Krys." he replied softly, beckoning for her to sit next to him on the bed. They both watched as JJ walked Raven out. This was private, and the two of them needed time. He let out a sigh, smiling a little as she leaned into him and kissed his cheek. So, she didn't hate him. That was a good sign. 

Krystal rested her head on Charles's shoulder as he let out a soft sigh. "You had to know I didn't mean to hurt you, Krys. I was just overwhelmed." he started, pausing only a moment to take a large drink of the hangover cure JJ had set on the table for him. He needed to get this out before he lost the courage to say it. 

"When I was about 6, my dad died accidentally, and my mother remarried his lab partner and our family friend. He brought with him my step brother, who was a very cruel boy who used to beat me, and then was beaten by his father. After a few years, my mother died too, and my step brother, who I had come to be friends with, were left alone with his abusive father." Charles explained, taking a breath as Krystal rubbed his back in reassurance. She was beginning to understand why he was reluctant to have kids. 

Charles took in another breath. "I have no next of kin, and neither did he, so when his father was killed in a house fire, we banded together and took care of ourselves. That's when I met Raven. She had snuck into the mansion to steal food, and by then, I had figured out my powers. I invited her to stay with us, and she's been with me ever since. My step brother dissappeared a few days later though." You could hear the heart wrenching pain he had suffered in his voice. 

Krystal stroked his cheek, giving him a reassuring kiss. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, love. Don't worry, you aren’t your stepfather or your step brother. If you don't want kids, I will give them up for adoption in my world, but, just know that I love you, and it would have been fine." she soothed softly, pulling him closer to her. She wasn't going to let him go, not knowing what she did now. She now knew he was just as damaged as she.


	27. Chapter 27

Krystal sighed as she relaxed into Charles, giving him a light kiss. She had missed him, even if it had only been about a day since they parted. She absentmindedly played with his hair as she made a cup of tea appear for herself, sipping softly. "You know, my life hasn't always been that easy either. I've pretty much been alone since I was young." she started, letting out a silent breath as if to prepare. She held alot of scars that even Charles would have no clue about. 

Charles gave Krystal a sensual kiss, stroking her cheek softly. He rested his forehead on hers. "Then tell me all about it, love" 

Krystal let out a soft sigh, preparing herself to tell him the whole story. "It all started when I was 5 and I met Prince Onyx of the planet nemesis. He was the middle of 3 brothers, but as the one with the soundest mind, he was chosen as his father's successor. We were set to be married on my 20th birthday, and from the moment l saw him, I was hopelessly in love. He was the only person in the world that wasn't ever afraid of me, and he was the kindest person I'd ever known. As we got older, we became the closest of friends, and despite our already arranged marriage, on my 19th fae bithday, he proposed, and we made love." Her words were soft as she explained, but Charles would be able to feel her utter pain. Just her tone showed just how much she'd really loved him. 

Charles stroked her hair, kissing her head chastely. "Its alright my love. Please, go on." He replied softly, clearly interested. He wanted to know more about this man, and about her.dhe never shared details on hersrlf, so he was curious about what might have happened. 

Krystal took in another breath before she continued. "About a month later, I found out I was pregnant. We were hoping for a boy, and I was going to name him after my father Alexander who had died in war when I was young. Things were going really well for the next 7 months until a war broke out on Nemesis. His elder brother, Diamond, had been persuaded by an evil entity that he was the rightful king and was trying to overtake the castle with an army loyal only to him. I knew he had to leave, but I didn't like it. I knew if I let him go, he would die." She explained, silent tears falling as her voice became more and more melancholy. She was really having a hard time. 

Krystal leaned into Charles, looking weary as she continued. "Onyx tried to reason with his bother, But Diamond was so blinded by evil and hate that he killed him. His own brother! The moment it happend, I felt the shockwave. It was so strong that it caused me to go into labor. For hours I cried out for him, knowing he could not come. The sadness didn't end there though. When finally the labor was over, I was horror stricken. Yes, we'd had a son like we hoped, but he was still born. The only piece I had left of the love of my life was ripped away from me. It was like a slap in the face " she choked, fresh tears starting. 

Charles just held her, kissing her all over in an attempt to make her feel better. "I'm so sorrg my love. I had no idea." he replied softly, his eyes showing his worry and remorse for her. He was beginning to understand why she wanted a family so badly, and he didn't blame her. He couldn't imagine feeling that much pain. 

Krystal let out another soft sigh. She wasn't even half way through her story. "Onyx promised me he'd return, but when diamond killed him, the promise was broken. It wasn't done though. Since it had been forged with such pure love, a strong magic was created. He would be reborn, but I would have to wait 500 years for him." She blushed at the admittance that she was do much older than he. One of her insecurities was her age, even if she knew Charles didn't care. 

Krystal took another breath. "When my heart could take life in my fae court no longer, I ventured out into the world of mortals. I was passing by someone getting beat up, so I saved them, andbthat's when I met him again. My onyx, now in the uniform of an american soldier instead of the armor of a prince. James Buchanan Barnes was his name, and we fell hopelessly in love all over again. Then, the war began again and this time my love would surely die. Mortals are not even a tenth as sturdy as nemesisians. The night before he shipped out, he proposed, and we made love like we had all those years ago in my realm. Then, just like that, right after I'd found out I was pregnant with JJ, He was gone from me again. This time a fall took his life, and once again I was left alone. I was lucky that JJ survived, or I might not even know you now Charles. I might still be mourning him."

Charles had to struggle to hear what Krystal was saying she crying was so loud. He made it out though, pulling her close. "Don't worry my love. You have me for as long as I live." He promised softly, stroking her hair. Now he'd made up his mind. Worried or not, for the sake of his lover, he would become a father. They would be a family, and he would give her what he knew she despartely needed.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been nearly a month since Raven had told JJ she was pregnant, and the two were out on their way to the mall to buy some things for the nursery. "Jamie, do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" she asked her fiancé softly, rubbing her just slightly protruding tummy as he drove down the highway. Things were good right now for the couple, and both were happy to be becoming parents. 

JJ shook the sad thoughts from his mind. No, he wasn't going to think about what could have been. This was a happy occasion, not a sad one. He wasn't going to think about the little boy he never had. His little Anthony Onyx. 

JJ remembered it like it was yesterday, even if thinking about it made him twitch a bit. He shuddered a little, thinking back. Why had his mind chose now to remind him of that awful night?

It had been just about 3 weeks since JJ's birthday, and he was on his way to the car after a few small drinks at a bar. He was being followed though. A young Alexander Pierce met him at his car, smirking. You could tell that the other man was drunk because of the way he wobbled as he walked. "Hey baby, wanna take a ride in my pickup truck?" he drunkedly slurred, running his fingers down the slightly younger man's body. 

JJ pulled away from Alexander, trying to act as though he wasn't scared, but failing. You could see the fear in his eyes as the other man jimmied him out of his finely pressed khakis. He could feel peirce's dick poking him from behind teasingly, but had no way to stop it. His mother had taught him never to use his powers on impaired humans, so he just stood and took it, not even a soft wimper of protest. 

JJ didn't know he was even allowed to yell. He was letting himself get raped because he didn't know that self defence didn't count for his mother's rules on using his powers. After that night, things would never be the same.

JJ's mind wandered back to the night he found out. He had been feeling sick, so naturally his mother brought him to the doctor. He was shifted like a woman, and what the doctor told them had them shocked. He remembered clearly the doctor's words. "Miss Barnes, i'm delighted to tell you that you are pregnant!" he explained hyperly, grinning at the mother and supposed daughter as their mouths gaped. How was this even possibe? Krystal was positive that JJ had all the parts of a son and not a daughter. 

What they wouldn't know until later was the cause. Due to the fact that JJ had the power to shift into anything he pleased, his body was able to involuntarily make him pregnant. His body would change at the introduction of foreign semen into his body, impregnating him. Over the year since it had happened, he had been training the involuntary responce to stop, but he still had a long way to go. He was still just learning. 

JJ had the right away, and took it, but another car driven by a drunk driver came screaming in, hitting their car from the side. They both were mostly unharmed aside a few bruises, until JJ started to see the blood running down Raven's pale legs. "No-No-No Not again" he muttered to himself, a shockwave of energy from the powerful flashback of his own accident and miscarriage running out through him. It had healed her without their knowlege, reversing the damage done by the accident, but neither knew. They thought the worst had happened as they both climbed from the wreckage of his red 1963 Chevy sports car.


	29. Chapter 29

Emotions were on edge as they got back to the mansion, JJ rubbibg his head slightly. Remembering really hurt, and he just knew that by the end of the day he'd be loveless yet again. Something in the way Raven was moving gave away more than she was saying. He didn't like the looks of this as he flopped down on the bed in their shared room. "This sucks..." he breathed, body glowing a soft shade of blue to heal any damage he may have suffered. 

Raven held an arm over her eyes as she let out an exasperated sigh, relaxing into their king size shared bed. She wasn't sure what to say, but she knew she was hurting. It was more emotionally than physically though, and she felt as though she might cry. "It really does. Maybe if we'd been paying closer attension it wouldn't have happened." she murmured softly, letting out another soft sigh. All the mix of hormones and emotions wasn't causing her to think straight enough to make herself filter. She might have blown it worse than running from him at the aisle. 

JJ raised an eyebrow, his carefully placed mask showing no real emotion. "You think this was my fault, Raven? we were hit by a drunk driver. if its anyone's fault, its the guy who hit us." he defenend, not realizing She hadn't solely blamed him nor would she. One of her jobs as a copilot is to watch the road, and she had failed at that.   
Raven shook her head. "No, if you hadn't of been locked in your dreamworld, we wouldn't have gotten hit and I wouldn't have miscarried!" she retorted back, temper flaring now. Both of them were going through the stress and shock differently, yet neither could realize this due to rage. 

JJ was to blinded by his already ripped raw emotions that he wouldn't let her eveb attemp to explain if she could. Instead he just walked away, throwing the pretty sapphire and ruby anklet he'd made her on the bed. Both parties emotions were on high, and without a mediator, their relationship had just gone down in flames again. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all. 

It was 4 months later on a dark stormy night when Raven started to have intense pain in her abdomen. She had never really wondered why she seemed tk still be expanding, chalking it up to just getting fat. Now that she was on her own, she was under alot of stress. Stress makes you fat. 

Raven gathered her purse and hurried to the emergency room, howling in pain as she appeared. She could feel her dress and legs getting saturated. It wasn't possible, was it? She passed out before she had her answer. 

Raven screamed for JJ as she intook quick breaths. She stillbhad no clue how this was possible. That accident should have caused her to miscarry, yet here she wasbin labor, 4 months later. 

After 6 hours of crying, screaming and swearing, the nurses finally presented her with a tiny baby whos eyes mirrored his father's and pale milky skin with just a hint of a blue to it. She cried softly, both happy and sad tears. "My sweet little Krystoffer Charles.... Te iubesc, Iubitel." she wispered softly, kissing his little head before curling him close to her and falling asleep. 

(*I love you, adored one in romanian)


	30. Chapter 30

Krystal relaxed in bed, drawing a picture of her family as she waited for Charles to return from the mortal world. She had given him one of the keys to her world, and now he could effortlessly cross into it whenever he needed or wanted. They had moved into her castle for the last few months, and Charles had been commuting through the worlds so she could stay close to her personal doctor. 

Krystal took in a sharp breath. She knew that pain all to well. "Is it time now, my little lovelies?" she asked softly, giving her stomach a rub as the contraction subsided. She knew just what this was, and she wasn't at all worried. She had done this before, and knew she could do it alone if necessary. She finished the picture she had been drawing and set the sketch book down. Now it was time to page her fiancee. She knew that their son weren't going to wait long for his father.

Charles heard a small chime coming from the bracelet he wore, and he knew just what it meant. Class was ending early today. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to cut this class short. My fiancée is in labor." His words held a hint of his excitment, but his eyes showed different. He was absolutely terrified. He still had no clue if he was going to be a good father or not. 

Once the professor was alone in his large office, he held the sapphire key necklace he kept hidden under his shirt in his hand. "Take me to her." he whispered, and a large door appeared in front of him, dark cherry wood accentuating the intricate gold dragon carved on it. He turned the knob, opening the door and stepping through the portal, finding Krystal simply relaxing in bed. She didn't even look the least bit worried as she rubbed her stomach, taking in even but sharp breaths. 

"My love, I do believe it is time. JJ is on his way here. Please, lay down with me?" Krystal asked softly, closing her eyes and wincing as another contraction came. She was handling this much the same way she did when she had JJ, with grace. It would be nice to have the love of her life by her side this time. 

Charles took his shoes off, climbing into the enormous bed with her and holding her close to him. He put a soft hand on her stomach, rubbing softly. "I can hear him. He likes the sound of your singing voice." he explained with a small chuckle, kissing her head chastely as he held her close. He always felt calmer when she was near. 

As soon as JJ arrived, Charles was kicked out. "I'm sorry Charles, but the father isn't allowed in the delivery room. Please just wait." he told him calmly, smiling softly. He was trying to reassure the now panicking Charles. It was obvious the man was a first time father. JJ had seen this a million times at the hospital. 

His mother Krystal had decided to have a home birth, so JJ had volunteered to be her on call doctor for the next few weeks. After the accident and Raven's miscarriage, he had spent most of his time at home in the castle. He didn't like to talk about it, but you could see his heart was broken. It seemed like any time he tried to be happy, it was ripped from him. He smiled at his mother as he walked in, noticing she was taking in sharp breaths. "How far apart are you contractions, mommy?" he asked, walking over to examine her. He could see by her breaths they were getting even closer. 

Krystal smiled back at him before taking in another breath. "They're 2 minutes apart." she told him simply, taking in another few breaths as JJ checked to see how dialated she is. He gave her a small smile as he measured, and it was obvious she was there. 

JJ gave her another smile. "Alright mommy, I need you to push now." he told her evenly, though you could see the excitement in his eyes. He had always wanted a sibling, but had never thought his mother would find someone she loved as much as she loved his dad. Krystal nodded quockly, letting out a few breaths ouf befor pushing as hard as she could. It was after only a few pushes like that that their son was out. 

Krystal breathed out a happy sigh, until she felt yet another head. "Mommy, its twins!" he exclaimed quickly, helping the second baby - a girl- out of his mothers vagina. Even after being a doctor now for 6 years, it was still a little surreal to deliver your own half siblings. 

Once JJ had cleaned up both babes and wrapped them in teceiving blankets, he handed them to his mother. "I'll go get Charles."

Charles ran in, looking Krystal over. He had to make sure she was okay first before he could even think to look at his son. She gave him a large smile, holding the small twins to her. "I had a little surprise after Alexander was born." she told him softly, turning so that he could see both his son and their 4 minute younger daughter. 

Charles's expression showed it all. He was just as smitten with the baby girl as he was her mother. "Simply amazing" he breathed out, walking over and sliding back into bed with her before taking the small baby girl from Krystal. 

Krystal smiled, giving him a kiss. "I was hoping on naming her Serenity Raven, after our sisters." she explained softly, leaning into him tiredly. Despite having done it once before, it was still taxing to her. 

Charles smiled, kissing her head as he pulled her closer with his free arm. "That name sounds perfect. I love you."


	31. Chapter 31

Tires screeched on asphalt as the car raced past, the only other sound a hail of bullets. "Charles!" came Krystal's blood curdeling scream of his name as he protected her from something she knew wouldn't have even stung. "Idiot! why did you do that?!" she yelled again, everything else forgotten as she appeared in front of a hospital, carrying him. 

"I need help! multiple gun shot wounds, and he's bleeding out!" she exclaimed, her urgency apparent despite her appearance as a doctor. She too had a degree as an emergency doctor, but this was to much for her to handle emotionally. 

Charles wavered in and out of conscious. "Krys... had to keep you... safe.. my.. love" he breathed out hoarsely, his hand falling from hers as he passed out on the gurney. They rushed him to surgery. Everyone at the hospital knew who both of them were, but Krystal declined helping. She was to fresh off the pregnancy hormones to deal with helping right now. 

"Please save him" Krystal whispered to the doctor as they pulled him, blue jewel like tears starting anew. 

Krystal clutched her necklace tightly, thinking of Bucky. "Keep him safe for me, Onyx. Let him live." she whispered under her breath, praying for her love's safe recovery and beginning to blame herself again. Everytime something good happened to her, something bad happened in return. What did she do to deserve this?

The sugery was long, but before Krystal knew it, he was pulling through, and they were moving him to a room. "You can go see him, Doctor. He won't wake yet." the surgeon told her, and she thanked him kindly, walking away to his room.

Krystal sat with him for a few hours until the panic and guilt started to set in again."I'm sorry Charles, but I can't do this" she whispered, writing him a note and setting it on his pillow, along with her ring. 

When Charles awoke, he found the note sitting there with his grandmother's engagement ring. "Oh Krys... my love..." he whispered softly, setting the ring on the nearby table to read what she had to say. 

"Charles, as much as I love you, I can't put you in a position where you could get hurt. Anyone I even try to love dies, and this is precisely the reason I tried to leave before. I love you Charles, and that is why I can't be with you, because being with me is like the kiss of death. It always has been. I'm sorry to have to do it like this, but if I hadn't, I may not have been able to do it. I love you so much that just seeing you would have sueded me to stay. But I can't. Please understand. always, Krys" 

Charles shed a few tears as he dropped the letter, covering his eyes with his free arm, as the other clutched the necklace tightly. "Oh Krys... I do.... but... I can't accept it... Take me to her" he whispered, but no door appeared as it usually did.

Instead, JJ appeared. He looked over charles, sighing softly. "It won't work charles. The keys only work with the consent of the queen." he explained, cleaning his wounds before he too disappeared. 

Charles sighed, holding a small bear JJ had given him that belonged to Serenity. The young man wanted to offer a little comfort. It helped to an extent, but still he cried. He wanted his family back. Charles deserved happiness just as much as Krystal did.


	32. Chapter 32

The year is 2016. The mutants have been fighting a war with the adaptable sentinal robots for what seems like an eternity. The robots are programed to do one thing, and one thing only. Kill mutants. It was beginning to become a fight for survival of all mankind as the sentinals started targeting humans as well. The ones who had the capacity to procreate a mutant. The world is in ruins, and the Xmen are doing all they can to stop the sentinals. The only problem? Sentinals are as adaptable as Mystique. They can kill anything. 

Blasts could be heard from everywhere. The sentinals were attacking. X men were falling to them one by one, until they finally came to the safe that Kitty Pryde was hiding in. "To late assholes." She said with a smirk, dissappearing just like she was never there. 

Now they are in what looks like a shrine in china. The X-jet arrives with Charles, Alexander, Serenity, Logan, Storm, Bucky, Steve, JJ and Krystal in toe. Kitty and Bobby greet them. "Professer! Auntie Krystal!" came Kitty's excited voice, hugging them both. 

Krystal smiled softly. It was good to see her, even if it was because of grim circumstances. She had often taught at the Xavier school after making up with Charles, and she requested the students call her auntie. Charles had been to afraid to tell her that wasn't really very professional. 

Everyone followed Kitty into the shrine after Storm had offered them the cover of a wicked thunderstorm. Krystal hugged her son Alexander. "We're gonna fix this." she promised, knowing how scared he is. Despite being just over 50, he knew that having mutant blood made him and his sister targets too. 

*Begin Flashback* 

Charles sighed as he sat at his desk, looking out into the distance. Today would be his kids 18th birthday, yet he had not seen them since they were just newborns. Krystal had made sure of that, fearing if she let him see them, she would fall back into his arms and he would get hurt again. 

Charles knew that door all to well when it appeared in his office. What he wasn't  
expecting though was who emerged from it. Twins. A boy with his bright blue eyes and spiked midnight blue hair, who wore a black duster with a fitted blue button down shirt that was remeniscent of Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella. He was tall, and he wore dark fitted pants that hugged his legs like leggings. He didn't look like the kind of man you would want to mess with. 

Then there emerged a girl, whose long blue hair flowed as she walked, and eyes the color of glaciars. She wore a fitted midnight blue cocktail dress that hugged her curves and 6 inch stilettos that showed just how much she was like her mother. She pushed the hair away from her face, and Charles would be mesmerized with her delicate beauty. Every graceful step she made as she closed the door behind her reminded him of the night he met their mother. There was no doubt in his mind that these were his babies. 

"Mama Thought we might wanna see you today." The girl explained softly, standing close to her brother for a small amount of courage. Each twin was just a little nervous, but Charles would not be able to tell. Only the girl showed a small amount of nervousness as she watched him as he got up from his desk. He looked over the two teens, walking closer to the girl and hugging her. "My dear Serenity and Alexander. Its been much to long. The last time I saw you two you were in diapers." he said with a soft chuckle, beckoning Alexander over for a hug also. He hadn't thought he'd live to see his kids grown. He thought Krystal would keep them from him forever. 

Serenity hands him a note. "Mama asked me to give you this. She thought you might want to help train us. Mama doesn't know anything of your powers. We inherited them alongside hers. " she explained levelly, though there was a soft meekness to her speech. The teen wasn't quite sure what to do now that she was actually with her father. 

Charles smiled softly. "I'd love to my dears. what is it you seem to have trouble with?" he asked cheerfully, smiling at them. He was every bit as kind and caring as their mother described. They loved him already. Alexander smiled a little, explaining how he had trouble filtering out the noise in his head. He could hear everyones thoughts, even the ones of Jean grey. 

They talked and Charles taught them for hours until it was time for dinner. "we'll go out for dinner, okay? A birthday treat." He said with with a smile, the twins nodding as their clothes changed to match the styles of the 80's.

Krystal was watching all this from a mirror in her room as she brushed her long hair, and smiled softly. "He really is adorable with them. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to pay him a visit." She mused to herself softly, quickly changing and waiting until Charles was all alone in his room to appear. 

"I see you still wear that bracelet I made you." came her smooth voice, and Charles jumped. Could he really be hearing her, or were his ears deceiving him again? He had often dreamed of seeing her again, and it seemed like tonight was the night. 

Charles turned, noting how she was still just as beautiful as when he fell for her. "Krys..." he breathed, running to her and kissing her with all the passion and love he posessed. She was still the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

*Flashback to be continued...* 

Charles looked worried. "This will be the last time." he explained levelly as Kitty simply nodded. If this didn't work, then both man and mutant kind would become extinct. They needed to stop this before it could kill all life. 

Kitty looked afraid. "I can send someone back a day or two, maybe a week. What you're suggesting is decades, professor. That would be way to much strain on your mind!" she exclaimed, eyes showing how uncertain she was about all this. She wasn't confident she could even do this. 

Both Bobby and the professor put their hands on her shoulder. "I have faith in you, Kitty." Charles replied, gauging Krystal's reaction to all this. He knew even though Wolverine could regenerate just as quickly as she, Krystal wouldn't accidentally mortally wound Kitty. 

Charles's reasoning wasn't all just for Kitty's sake though. He had an ulterior motive. He knew if Krystal was the one to go back, she'd have to come see him. He hoped in doing so, She might fall back in love with him, and it'd be him kissing her right now and not Bucky. 

As if on cue, Krystal laid down on the slab. "Send me back Kitty. I can regenerate the fastest, and there's no danger of me hurting you. No offence Jimmy, but you'd probably accidentally skewer poor Kit." Wolverine nodded, though he rolled his eyes. Even now she was teasing him. Charles had to hide the smile that was threatening to curl up on his face. Even after all this time he knew exactly how she worked.


	33. Chapter 33

*Begin continued flashback*

Krystal broke the kiss, gasping for air a moment before smiling. "Glad to know I still mean so much to you, Charles." she mumbled softly, blushing. She hadn't been expecting that reaction at all. She had expected him to scream at her, to be angry at her for disappearing. It seemed instead she was greeted with the same love she left. 

Charles let out a breath, biting his lip. "I missed you so much, Krys." he replied, the look on his face saying it all. She could see the hurt and love in his eyes, and the longing he had felt for the past 18 years. He softly stroked her cheek, tears pricking his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you forever" 

Krystal frowned softly, leaning her head into his hand as she closed her eyes, nuzzling him a little. "I'm sorry for being gone for so long, Iubesc" she replied softly, pulling him close to her. She had done exactly what she'd promised herself she wouldn't. She'd let herself remember how she much she loved him. She'd caved. She was his again.

*End Flashback*

*Present time, The shrine*

Krystal nodded and smiled at Kitty. "I have faith in you, Kit. it's gonna be fine." she promised as Bucky came over, giving her a kiss. There was worry in his blue grey eyes as he squeezed her hand, but he didn't voice his opinion anymore than steve did. The two of them knew better. Telling her no would only cause her to do it anyway. 

Bucky may not like it, but he could respect her reasons. While he could guess by the way Charles doted on her there was more she wasn't saying, for now, they had a world to save. "Be careful, Inima mea." was all he said, kissing her again passionately before watching as she closed her eyes, transported to a time many years before she knew he was alive. Charles hid his frown. He was still madly in love with her. 

*1973, New york*

Krystal woke up alone in her bedroom in the mansion, noting it now looked like it did in the 70s. "Good job Kit. I knew you could do it." she muttered to herself softly, getting up out of the bed and getting in the shower. She had to be perfect and beautiful when she saw Charles again. Once finished, she went about her usual routine before pulling out his favorite dress from her closet and slipping into it. 

Once ready, she drove her trademark car to the mansion. She knocked, letting out a preparing breath. Hank answered the door. "Come on in. I'll let you call to him" he whispered, not wanting the other man to hear as Krystal nodded. "Charles? Darling, are you here?" she called out, not sure what to expect. She knew she'd hurt him badly. 

"No, It can't be." Charles muttered to himself, thinking maybe Raven had come home just to tease a bit. He didn’t think so though. Not even she could imitate that well. He walked out into the large entrance, eyes widening only a fraction before he rubbed his eyes. "Is it really you? I'm not going crazy?" he asked softly, walking closer, watching her. 

Krystal nodded softly. "It's really me, Charles." she breathed, watching him for a reaction, but not sure where to start. 

Charles intook a breath, eyes showing his pain as he looked at her. His voice was soft as he spoke. "Iubesc..."


End file.
